


100 Words: Life

by Quaggy



Category: Life (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-24 01:52:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7488738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quaggy/pseuds/Quaggy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles of exactly 100 words, written from a variety of prompts. Mostly post-series with a Crews/Reese bent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Who I Need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally Posted: September 3, 2009  
> Prompt: "Reese tells Crews that she just broke up with Tidwell"  
> Word Count: 100  
> Pairings: Charlie/Dani

"What?"  
  
"You and Tidwell.... Nevermind."  
  
"No. What is it?  
  
"None of my business."  
  
"Crews!"  
  
"It's just that... lately... you two don't seem to be... you two."  
  
"Because we're not. His decision."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"I'm not. He was who I needed at the time. He's not who I need now."  
  
"I'm not seeing Jennifer anymore."  
  
"Yeah, generally that's what happens when you get divorced."  
  
"Yeah, you'd think so, right?"  
  
".....Okay, I don't want to know."  
  
"I―"  
  
"Stop!"  
  
"I was just going to say, Jennifer's who I was. That's not who I am now."  
  
"Or who you need?"  
  
"Or who I need."


	2. Connected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally Posted: October 16, 2009  
> Prompt: "Life. One."  
> Word Count: 100  
> Pairings: Charlie/Dani

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set immediately after the series finale.

She stares silently out the car window. Clutching tightly to his badge and some half-remembered Zen, she tries to figure out if she's now supposed to be waiting patiently or acting independently to get him back. He's connected to her and she to him and she suspects her answer's in that somewhere.  
  
But then, like a granted prayer, he's there at the edge of the orchard waiting for her. Like he knew where she'd be. Like she drew him there. She thinks about connections and partners and two halves of a whole and realizes that she shouldn't even be surprised.

  



	3. Rock Garden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally Posted: October 13, 2010  
> Word Count: 100

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the Zen rock gardens in Kyoto. The idea finally came together after I stopped trying to figure out why Charlie was in Japan and just let him be in LA.

“Hey, Reese?”  
  
"No, Charlie."  
  
"You don't even know what I'm going to say!"  
  
"You can't have a Zen rock garden."  
  
"Okay, maybe you _do_ know what I'm going to say."  
  
"Considering we're standing in the middle of one, it wasn't that hard."  
  
"Come on, Reese! Ours would be even nicer than this one. It wouldn't have a dead body."  
  
"I wouldn't be so sure about that."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing. Isn't it a little ironic that you're coveting something that's supposed help you detach yourself worldly possessions?"  
  
"Doesn't that mean I don't just want it... I need it?"  
  
"No, Charlie."  
  
"But―"  
  
"No."


End file.
